The Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is a network architecture that enables telecommunication network operators to provide certain services to its subscribers. For instance, IMS implements Voice-over-IP (VoIP) services based upon the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP). More generally, IMS allows a network operator to provide a number of other multimedia services, including, for example, Internet access. In the IMS core, however, services are not provided until a secure (e.g., encrypted or cyphered) connection is established.
In order to remain competitive, network operators employ network-monitoring systems configured to analyze their services, performance, customer experience, equipment issues, etc. As the inventors hereof have recognized, however, existing telecommunication network monitoring systems are not capable of deciphering secure communications taking place through an IMS. To address these, and other issues, the inventors hereof have developed various systems and method for deciphering those communications.